Crush II: A family of his own
by Lady Kurama
Summary: ON-HOLD. SEE BIO FOR MORE DETAILS. This story is the sequel to my story Crush HieiBotan pairing. Botan and Hiei are expecting...Better summary inside
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Title: Crush II: The Power Within.  
  
Pairing: Hiei/Botan  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst/Adventure  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Lady-Kurama  
  
Summary: Botan and Hiei are married. They lived together in Ningenkai with their friends. Botan got kidnapped because of something that is inside of her and our little fire demon is most unhappy about it. With the help of the Rekai Tentai, he went after her. Can he get her back before it's too late?

Chapter I: I love you, Baby  
  
Botan's P.O.V  
  
These are the moments that I love best. Lying in the hammock outside in our backyard underneath the cloudless summer sky. The night was warm and every now and then the wing would gently blow fresh air in our direction. These are my fondest memories. These are the moments I treasure the most. Just lying outside with my darling husband. Yes, Hiei is my husband now. We got married shortly after I was almost killed. I still remembered what he said the day he proposed to me. Well it's hard to forget a proposal like "Marry me, woman." For a girl as romantic as I am, that proposal was far cry from being romantic. But I was so happy that I didn't pay that much attention to his words. At that moment it didn't matter. All that mattered was that I was going to spend the rest of my life with the man I love.  
  
Our wedding was spectacular. All of our friends were there. We had this big wedding which Hiei totally opposed at first but I manage to persuade him. I even oet him to wear a tuxedo. How you might asked, let just say he's not as stubborn as he likes to think he is. Believe it or not this demon prince of mine does have a weakness and it's not ice cream. It's me and I am ashamed to say that something I take advantage of that. After that near death experience, Hiei became more affectionate toward me. He showed me more emotions and would do anything for me and I for him. I loved him so much and I think he knows it. We are so happy together and soon we'll be a family.  
  
Hiei's P.O.V

Lying in her arms in the hammock outside in our backyard, I found myself thinking of how much have changed. I'm not the same as I was before. Physically, I look the same except a little taller. Mentally I was a totally different person. Being with Botan taught me so much. She taught me how to share my feelings. She showed that having emotions is not a weakness. She showed how to appreciate life and people even Kuwabara. Yeah, I have changed a lot but still the same. I'm nobody's pushover. I like the way I am now. I'm happy with Botan. I never thought it was possible for a forbidden child like me to be this happy. But I am and it's all because of this wonderful woman. I'm glad I met and fell in love with Botan. And soon I will be experience the joy of fatherhood. Surprisingly, I couldn't wait for this baby to arrive. I was curious to know what it feels like to have someone depend on you compeltely, to change him, feed him, and love him. Yeah, I really couldn't wait for our baby to arrive.  
  
General's P.O.V  
  
Unconsciously, Hiei reached out and caressed Botan's still flat tummy. She was only three months pregnant so she wasn't showing yet. There wasn't any movement to feel but being more that human, he could feel the tiny life-force within her and it was getting stronger every day. Somehow, he felt proud that he had help created something so special. He had created life with her.  
  
"I love you, baby." He whispered.  
  
"Was that for me or the baby?" she asked.  
  
"For both of you."  
  
"We love you, too."  
  
Botan's P.O.V  
  
I absolutely love it when he acts like that. It just makes me melt inside. I can tell that he really wanted this baby. From the way he treats me since I fell pregnant. I'm telling you it's the sweetest thing. Even when I have morning sickness and mood swings. He's been absolutely patient and understanding. It just makes me love more. Sometimes at night, when he thought that I'm asleep, he would put his head against my stomach. I know he can hear anything but I guest it makes him happy to do so. He's happy to know that he's going to have a family to call his own and I'm glad that I could provide that for him. He's been trough so much. First, he was abandoned by his mother, separated from his sister. And to make matters worst that bitch Muruko broke his heart. God, I hate that bitch not because she was the first woman Hiei ever loved but because she hurt him so much. It took so long to get him to open up to me, to trust me. We dated seven months before we got married. At first it was hard to adjust to this lifestyle. Financially we were fine. Koenma had decided to pay the Rekai Tentai for their services so money was not a problem. But things between us emotionally were terrible. Hiei wouldn't talk to me. Later one he told me it was because his feelings for me were getting deeper. He said that he was scared since he had never felt like this before and he didn't know what ot do. He told me that he was afraid that I would abandon him like his mother did, like Muruko did. That was the first time I saw him cried. The tears germs were falling out of his eyes. I realized at that moment how much I really loved him. I promised him that I'll never leave him, that I would always be there. From that moment on, we spent a lot of time together, getting to know each other better. We tried to give each other some personal space every now and then. Since then we've been best friends, lovers, husband and wife.  
  
"I love you, Hiei."  
  
Author's note: what do you guys think of the first chapter? Do you think their baby should be a girl or a boy? Please review.


	2. The Joy of Pregnancy

Chapter II: The Joy of Pregnancy...  
  
General P.O.V  
  
Botan woke up with a sickening feeling in her stomach. She bolted upward, forgetting that Hiei was sleeping right next to her, and rushed to the bathroom. She made it just in time before she starting to vomit. It has been like this for over a month now. Her morning sickness was getting worse since she started showing. She threw up more often and not just during the day but at night too. Even though, she barely ate, she still puked her guts out everyday.  
  
She was getting up when she felt a warm blanket around her shoulders. It was Hiei.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry I woke you up."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Besides, I'm not that tired."  
  
She flushed the toilet and then brushed her teeth. She hated the taste of vomit in her mouth. After she finished, she splashed some cold water to her face then patted it dried with a towel. She then allowed Hiei to lead her back to bed.  
  
Botan's P.O.V  
  
I feel so bad waking Hiei up this late at night and that's not even the first time. Since I started showing, my morning sickness had gotten worse. That's not all, I get easily aggravated and I have the worse case of mood swing. Sometimes, it's like drifting form emotion to another. One moment I'm happy, the next I'm angry. Whenever that happen, Hiei just gave me some space to cool off.  
  
"Hiei, are you asleep?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm really sorry I woke you up.'  
  
"It's okay. It's not your fault."  
  
"I've keeping you up every night."  
  
"That's because you're pregnant."  
  
"I wish it would stop."  
  
"I know. Think of it this way. When it's all over, you'll have something even more precious."  
  
"You're right. I should stop worrying about it."  
  
I snuggled deeper in his embrace and closed my eyes. As long as I have Hiei, everything will fine.  
  
Hiei's P.O.V  
  
I know it's normal for a pregnant female to have these types of sickness but I'm worried about Botan. She hasn't been eating at all lately. Even then, she still vomited. I really don't want anything serious to happen to her or our baby. I wish there was something I could do to make her feel better. I don't think that morning sickness is good for her health not to mention that it keeps me up at night. But I uses I have nothing to complain about. It's for a good cause.  
I looked down and see that Botan had fallen asleep in my arms. I kissed her lips and followed in dreamland.  
  
General P.O.V  
  
The following morning, the couple slept in. they had nothing important to do so they stayed in bed catching in their sleep. Later that day, Kuwabara and Yukina called and invited them to a barbecue. Like Botan and Hiei, Kuwabara and Yukina had gotten married a year ago, much to Hiei's dislike. Before Botan's and Hiei's wedding, she had insisted that her husband told Yukina that he was her brother. He didn't listen a first until Botan said that she wasn't going to marry him if he didn't tell and he did.  
  
They left the house around three-thirty. All the gang was there. Yusuke with his fiancée and soon-to-be wife Keiko. Kurama, Shizuru, Koenma and even Genkai were there. Botan was pretty happy to see her friends. At the barbecue, she watched as her friends mingled among themselves; as the men cared for their women and vice versa. It was all so perfect. Who knew that her life would have turned out like this. Hiei stayed with her the whole time. And when she said that she wanted some ice cream, he was more than happy to get it for her.  
  
Botan's P.O.V.  
  
I woke alone this morning. Hiei had to go to Rekai with the rest of the Rekai Tentai. He said that they had to do something for Koenma. I didn't bother to ask what. I was way too tired last night. I've been so lazy lately. I feel tired all the time. I have cravings for food I don't even like. At least I don't have morning sickness anymore.  
  
General P.O.V  
  
Botan sat lazily on the couch, trying without success to read a book about first time parents Kurama had bought for her as a gift she read the page over and over but still couldn't remember a thing. She then felt something rubbed against her feet; she set the book down and looked at Mimi. It was a kitten. Kuwabara had given to her so she wouldn't feel lonely when Hiei wasn't home. Hiei hated the poor animal. She scratched under his chin and Mimi purred. Botan laughed.  
  
"Come on Mimi, let's go work on the baby's room."  
  
The baby's room was as big as Botan and Hiei's bedroom. It had a French door that open on the back yard. A window and two other doors. One led to the baby's bathroom and the other the baby's walk-in closet. The room wasn't furnished yet but it was already painted. They had chosen a soft baby blue color that would suit both girls and boys. The Rekai had painted it. The closet was still empty except for shelves and hangers. Botan imagined what this room would look like once it was finish. Would her baby be comfortable in here?  
  
"What do you think little darling. Do you like you room?" she patted her stomach.  
  
Mimi purred against her leg.  
  
"I think you're right Mimi. My baby will definitely like the room. I'll make sure of that. Now come on let's get something to eat."  
  
Hiei's P.O.V  
  
Just five more minutes and I can go home. I hate leaving Botan all by herself. Especially since she's pregnant. I doubt that she can defend herself. I watched as Koenma flipped through his report. I really wish he would hurry up.  
  
"Okay, you guys are all set to go."  
  
"Great." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Say hi to the girls." Koenma said.  
  
"We will." Yusuke said.  
  
We then left to find the nearest portal to Ningenkai.  
  
General P.O.V  
  
Botan patted bared feet in the kitchen. She opened the fridge and get a cup of strawberry flavored yogurt. She leisurely ate her snack. When she was done, she threw away the container and put the spoon in the sink. She went back to the living room and finished working on her scrapbook. Botan was making a scrapbook of her pregnancy. The first picture was she and her husband on the day of their wedding. She included pictures of her friends doing various activities. She also added some pictures of different sages of her pregnancy. Under each picture, she wrote a note. She planning on adding some pictures of her baby when she visit the doctor next week. She couldn't wait to see what her baby looked d like. Even now she could imagine his little feet, hands. She was so absorbed by her thoughts, that she didn't notice her husband walking in.  
  
"You look happy." He said.  
  
"I am."  
  
"That's good to know."  
  
"Are you happy Hiei?"  
  
He leaned closer and kissed her.  
  
"I'm extremely happy with you."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"So what are you doing?"  
  
"I' making a scrapbook for our baby."  
  
"Can I see?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
He flipped through it and stopped when he came across a picture of Kuwabara in a clown suit. They had taken that that picture last year n Halloween.  
  
"Do you have to put that picture in there?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Are you trying to scare our baby?"  
  
"Hiei!" she laughed.  
  
He laughed with her.  
  
"You know when I met you, I would have done anything to make you laugh." She said  
  
"What about now?"  
  
"Well not anymore."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"because, you have changed."

They fell into silence.

"Hiei, what made you changed? WHY did you decide to open up to me."

"I don't know. It's just so easy to myself around you."

"How come."

"Because i feel connected to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Me too."

You know, when i first met you, i hated you." 

"You hated me?

"Yeah.:"

"But why?"

"Because you made me feel weak, vulnerable. you broke all my barriers without even trying. For most of my life i use to be in control of what I do, whom I let close to me. But you changed that just by being you. everything i beleived in came crumbling down on me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad you did or i wouldn't have you or our baby."

Author's Note: I'm so sorry i took so long to update. PLease forgive me. you guys still have time decide what sex the baby should be. so don't forget to review. please and thank you...


	3. A Visit to the Doctor

**Chapter III: A visit to the doctor…**

 **_Hiei's P.O.V_**

"Aaaaahhhh…"

I was lying on the couch when I heard the piercing scream coming from our bedroom. Thinking that Botan might be in trouble, I rushed to our bedroom. I almost fell on my face when I saw Botan standing in front of the mirror, checking herself out.

"Love, what are you doing?" I asked.

"How come you never tell me how fat I was?" she said, not taking her eyes off the mirror.

"What?"

"I mean, look at me. I'm huge…oh! God…Look at my thighs…and my butt is huge…"

"Baby, you look fine."

"Fine? How can you say that when I look like this?"

"Well, you did get a few pounds."

I heard her gasp and I suddenly wished I didn't say that.

"Are you calling me fat? I can't believe you're telling me I'm fat."

**_'And I can't believe I fell for that._**' With a sigh, I walked toward my moody wife. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Botan, look at me." I said.

Our eyes met in the mirror.

"Do you know what I see when I look at you?"

She shook her head.

"Do you want to know what I see?"

She nodded.

"I see a beautiful woman who knows who she is. I see the woman who taught me how to love. I see the mother of my child. I see my best friend. But most of the time, I see the woman I love. It doesn't matter what you look like. I will always love you."

 **_Botan's P.O.V_**

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I really didn't want to cry but how could I not. What he said was so sweet and on top of that, my hormones were running rampant. Man! Being pregnant can make the most stoic woman an emotional wreck. The slightest little thing makes me all teary-eyed.

I turned in Hiei's arms and wrapped my own around him. I rested my head against his shoulder. He has changed so much. Sometimes I have difficulty believing that he's the same Hiei I knew a few years ago.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes."

He let me go and went back downstairs. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I have a doctor's appointment today. I was due for a check up. I got dressed then went downstairs. I was at the door when Hiei called me back.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"To the doctor's."

"You might want to make sure your shoes match first." He said smirking.

I glared at him then walked back upstairs and changed my shoes.

 **_General's P.O.V_**

Botan sat in the waiting room. She was a little early so she had to wait to be called on. She read some parenting magazines to pass the time. She was a little worried about her baby even though she knew she had nothing to worry about. It must be her maternal instinct working over time.

Fifteen minutes later, the receptionist called her. She was showed to the room. The assistant told her to change and wait for her doctor to come in. Botan waited patiently for Dr. Robinson to show. Dr. Vicki Robinson was her gynecologist. She was the one that took care of her pregnancy. She was a very friendly woman with an always-there smile for her patience.

"Hello Botan. It's so nice to see you."

"Hello, Dr. Robinson. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking. So why are you here for today?"

"I'm here for my monthly checkup."

"Oh! Yes. Well let's get started."

She nodded. The doctor took her blood pressure, her pulse, her heartbeat and all these other mambo jumbos. She checked Botan's stomach making sure that the baby was growing normally and that nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Well, you're alright and so is everything else."

"Thank Kami. I was a little worried."

"There's nothing to worry about. Although I want to start taking things easy."

"Okay."

"And make sure you take your prenatal vitamins."

"I will. Thanks."

"And one more thing. Do you want to know the sex of your babies?"

"Babies?"

"Yes. Didn't you know?"

She shook her head.

"Oh, dear. I did not tell you."

She shook her head again.

"Well, you're having twins. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you that sooner."

"It's alright. We forget things sometimes."

"So do you want to know?"

"Not yet."

"Well alright. Let me know if you change your mind."

"I will. Thanks.

Dr. Robinson left the room so she could put her clothes back on. On the drive on, she felt numb. She was going to have twins. She should be happy. She was happy but what if her husband didn't want twins. They were expecting only one baby but now there's two. How was she going to tell Hiei?

'_**Get a hold of yourself, girl. You know he will be happy. So why are you worrying?'**_

When she got home, she parked the car in the garage and just sat there, staring into space. She couldn't believe they were going to have twins. If she thought that one baby would be great joy. Twins would be twice the love, double the pleasure, double everything. Her life couldn't get any better than that. After what a good motivational speech, she went inside the house. Hiei was where she left him on the couch. The TV was off and he was staring at the ceiling.

"Hi love." She said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Come sit with me."

She sat down next to him. Hiei wrapped her in his arms. She instantly melt into his embrace.

"What happened at the doctor's?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you so sad."

"Hiei…we're going to have twins."

"I knew that."

"You did?"

He nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew."

"I didn't. The doctor just told me."

"How do you feel about that?" he asked.

They sat there for a minute in silence then she answered.

"This is going to be one crazy ride." She said.

A crazy ride it might be but it would one they would both enjoy.

Author's Note: I only have one thing to say. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME...Oh and leave me a review please


End file.
